Yin and Yang
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: It's been five years since the grand prix finals and life has changed majorly for Yuri Plisetsky Au!Katsuki Yuri won the grand prix "I can't believe that meek little girl now has me wound so tightly around her little finger" Yuri Plisetsky x OC Viktor x Yuri Katsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Yin and yang**

20-year-old Yuri Plisetsky twisted and twirled as he slid along the ice during practice. Yuri Katsuki and Viktor stood at the edge of the rink. Only Viktor was they only one of the two actually on ice. Katsuki had decided to take a year off in order to look after their adopted son and since Yakov retired from coaching, Viktor had taken over as his coach for this year's competition in a few weeks.

In the empty stands a lone emerald eye traced his every movement as its pair hid under thick black bangs. The woman to which owned these eyes smiled as she pulled her waist length hair into a high pony tail. She wore one of Yuri's old t-shirts, one he'd bought five years ago when hunting down Viktor in Hasetsu, it was a little too big for her petit frame and it hung off of one shoulder revealing two straps. She also wore dark grey form fitting jeans and high heeled ankle boots

Daniella De La Cruz.

It had been two years since he'd met her and he couldn't be happier. Not that he ever shows it - well in public that is. Little was it known that the ravenette in the stands had the blonde wrapped around her little finger. Yuri had grown a lot since his debut as a senior skater now easily the same height as Viktor. He had a much more manlier figure. But his hair and sense of style hadn't changed much.

"Yurio, you can stop for the day," Viktor called once he had finished his routine. Yuri glided over snatching up his bottle and blade guards. Once he was off the ice he climbed up the stands and plopped himself next to Daniella, making her giggle.

"Tired?" She giggled resting her head on his shoulder as she watched the other Russian skaters glide around gracefully.

"hardly," he scoffed. They stayed in relative silence for a bit as Yuri gulped down the bottle of water. Yuri though about how he had met her and smiled slightly hiding it behind the bottle.

 _Daniella stood glaring at the man in front of her, one of the other Russian skaters had her cornered at the skating rink. She had been there because her father had been assigned as a judge for this year's event._

" _C'mon little lady, why don't you just go out with me? I would give you the time of your life," He murmured huskily._

" _Like I said I don't want to," She whimpered. The Russian was about to say something when he suddenly crumpled to the ground revealing an extremely pissed off 'Russian punk'_

" _She said no, dumbass, geez, you're always causing trouble" The other skater slunk off somewhere "That idiot didn't actually do anything to you did he? It would be a pain if he did"_

" _No, he didn't, thank you"_

" _Be careful" Yuri growled before turning away and marching after Yakov._

Yuri looked down to see that she was starting to dose off on his shoulder. "Oi. Don't sleep yet, let me get changed and we'll go home"

Yuri stood leaving his stuff beside her as he wondered to change out of his sweaty clothing. A lot has happened since he met her; Viktor and Yuri had gotten married in the states, Yuri had fallen for her after spending time with her at his events, he'd confessed not long after, she'd moved in with him from her home country now with a Russian citizenship and recently something had possessed the two Nikiforovs to adopt not only Yuri but a younger 5-year-old child. Yuri still went by Plisetsky to save the confusion.

In the changing rooms he changed from his tight fitted black t-shirt and tights into a fresh tight fitting t-shirt with a black hoodie unzipped, his favourite leopard print jersey also left undone and ripped black jeans. He then reached into the pocket of his jeans fishing out his dog tags that Daniella had given him for his birthday, one with each of their names and leopard print engraved into the front and back then traded his skates for some black sneakers. Shoving his clothes into his bag, he slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the changing rooms to see Mila chatting with his girlfriend.

"Oi, hag, what are you doing annoying Dani?" Yuri demanded none too gently.

Daniella smiled "Be nice, Yuri," She purred.

"I was offering to take her clubbing,"

"I can tell you now it's a no," Yuri stated pointing to a yawning Daniella. "Let's go _**kotenok**_ _,"_ Yuri walked over and scooped up the small woman making her squeak.

"Sorry, Mila. Yuri! put me down! I can walk!" Daniella protested.

"Just take it and sleep like you want to," Yuri groused carrying the squirming girl bridal style.

 **Yin and yang**

A few weeks later Yuri woke up in his hotel, Daniella snuggled into his side as she slept peacefully. They were currently in France for the first stage in this year's grand prix competition. Daniella's home country. Yuri shifted slightly as he moved to get ready for practice causing Daniella to stir.

"Yuri?" She mumbled as she gripped his wrist before he could stand. "Where are you going?" Yuri gave her a tender kiss as he coaxed her to release him.

"I'm going to get something to eat for us then head to practice, sleep a bit more _**dorogoya**_ _,_ I'll be back soon"

" _Pain au chocolat si tu plat"_ Daniella mumbled into the pillow as she fell asleep again. Now Yuri wondered the streets of Paris France as he headed towards the normal place he went for breakfast since he got here.

His face was uncaring, hands shoved in his pockets of his track suit pants, hood up avoiding any form of eye contact. Yuri was beginning to think he was bi-polar, he laughed at himself for this. Daniella was the only one he would ever show that soft side to outside his performances on the ice. She just naturally drew it out of him, he only let it be drawn out in private, but even in public she was still treated differently, so different that people could tell.

 _I can't believe that meek little girl now has me wound so tightly around her little finger._ He chuckled. Without realising Yuri had arrived at the place. He shrugged buying a chocolate Danish and something for himself and started heading back.

Once he had walked back through the door he saw Daniella pull her long sleeve crop top over her head. Tugging it down she noticed him frozen in the doorway and blushed. Yuri then gained his sense back, shaking off the lust that clouded his mind.

"Here, _**kotenok,**_ breakfast" Yuri eyed the outfit as he handed her, her breakfast, her favourite black jeans fit snuggly from her waist down and matched with the black crop top but it left her stomach bare. "Are you going to put a jacket on or something?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Yuri turned her to face him and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. In turned she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I see nothing wrong with this top, _chouchou,"_

"Of course you don't, because you are just unaware of how sexy you look"

"Isn't that good?"

"Yea. When we are alone. I can tell you now guys will be drooling over you," Yuri huffed making her laugh. Yuri leant in so their lips were a breath apart, "If you want I can help you change," he purred, his Russian accent getting thinker making her shiver as he moved to close the gap only to be interrupted making Daniella back away blushing madly.

Viktor burst in grinning like an idiot as he greeted the two, completely ignorant to the situation. "Yurio, Daniella you're both up how great!"

"Haven't you ever heard of _knocking_ , idiot?" Yuri snapped at his adoptive father.

"But you wouldn't have answered," Viktor stated.

"That's the point!" Yuri growled "You don't see me just randomly walking into yours and little piggy's room do you?"

"Because you are always too busy with Daniella"

" _ **Viktor, ty velikiy idiot**_ _ **, (Victor you are a giant idiot,)"**_ Yuri hissed. Daniella blinked dumbly.

"Yes, yes, now it's time for practice before the competition starts" Viktor laughed as he exited the room. Yuri gnashed his teeth in anger but anger changed to shock when a kiss was placed on his cheek

" _Bon chance, mon cher, à bientôt (Good luck my dear, see you soon)"_

" _ **Spasibo moya dorogoya (Thank you my darling)"**_

 **Kotenok = Kitten**

 **Chouchou = sweetheart**

 **Dorogoya = darling**


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri changed into his costume that Daniella had picked out for him. It was a simple costume. It was pure white with silver gems sewn in a pattern that resembled snowflakes. He remembered how happy she was when she found its design

" _This suits you, because of the snow on it. Your homeland is covered in it, you love ice and the cold and you're pure just like snow"_

 _How did pure even get into this?_ Yuri chuckled to himself as he slid on the pure white padded costume

"Oi, what's wrong with you today?" Georgi asked snapping Yuri out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, Georgi, now get lost," He growled at the gothic skater.

"Well, Daniella is waiting for you outside. So I suggest you hurry up" Georgi tossed over his shoulder as he went to change himself. Yuri finished changing, placing his Russian skating track suit jacket on then grabbed his skates padding his way out in his socks not bothering with his hair.

Yuri spotted his darling Daniella sitting on a bench nearby legs crossed as she browsed on her IPhone. He placed a kiss on her temple as he passed by to sit beside her and put on his skates. As he put on his skates she ran her hands through his hair after placing her phone in her jacket pocket. She had taken Yuri's favourite leopard print letter jersey to cover the crop top she had worn today to ease Yuri's possessiveness.

"You're not going to do something with your hair?" She asked. Yuri peeked up at her through the pale blonde hair that had fallen like a curtain over his face when he had bent over to lace up the bladed boot.

"Wasn't planning too" He answered turning back this boot.

"Can I do something? It would look pretty if you did something with it," Daniella asked cutely still running her fingers through the silky blonde strands. Yuri finished tying up his skates and checking they were on right before he turned his back to her and signalled it was ok. Daniella let out a squeal of delight moving to sit on her knees. She gently pulled the sides of his hair back into a half up half down pony-tail then pulled out the hair tie in her hair to which had been done in the same style along with the black ribbon and tying off his hair, using the ribbon to finish it off. "Done."

"Thank you _**Dorogaya**_ " He muttered as he leaned back into her. "I like your hair out like this," Yuri said running his fingers through the waist length raven hair as she hovered over him.

"I like your hair out as well but I enjoy this hair style if you were to do it up"

"only you can touch my hair" Yuri hummed.

"I'm going to get something from the shop here before you skate, do you want anything?" She said pushing him back up by the shoulders.

"Water. I'll meet you by the rink"

"Ok. _Á_ _bientôt (see you soon)"_ Yuri watched as she walked off down the hall and waited till she disappeared before heading to the rink. There he saw Viktor.

"Where is Daniella?"

"She went to the little shop in the lobby to buy some drinks"

"well go warm up, you'll be going last" Viktor informed. Yuri turned to the gate and circling the rink till it was time to get off the ice for the first performer. Once Yuri was off the ice he looked around. Everyone was in there seats and most of the skaters had arrived so there couldn't have been a line. So then where was Daniella?

"Viktor, has Daniella not arrived?" Yuri asked.

"I haven't seen her," Viktor answered.

"I'm going to look for her. I'll be back," He placed his blade guards back onto the blades of his skates before going off to search for his girlfriend. When he saw her, Daniella was cornered by a brute of a man who was obviously hitting on her and she was _not_ impressed.

Yuri moved to stand behind the guy. ' _I can't help but feel Déjà vu right now,'_ He thought as he remembered this was how he met her. The brute was harping on about how great he was when Yuri swung his leg back. Yuri noticed a jacket and saw he was the American skater in his bracket that had managed to get into the competition along with Leo. Yuri rolled his eyes then swung his leg forward square between the legs kicking him in the family jewels careful his blades as to not hurt the guy permanently.

"You're representing your country shit head, don't let them down because you can't keep it in your pants when you see a beautiful woman," Yuri snapped at the American as he crumpled to the floor. Daniella stepped over the brute to stand behind Yuri careful not to step on him in her knee-high lace up black high heeled boots. "You okay _**Kotenok?**_ " Yuri asked taking the drinks she had been holding before guiding her away.

"I'm ok now" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"From now on you cannot go anywhere without me in a skating rink otherwise I'll find you cornered by some idiot" He grumbled to himself more than anything. Daniella sped up a little to walk backwards in front of him walking a bit before stopping making him do the same as he looked down at her. She reached up onto her tiptoes, wrapping her arms round his neck and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips

"Thank you for rescuing me" she cooed lovingly. Yuri kept his forehead pressed to hers.

"Anytime" Yuri pressed his lips back onto hers pulling her closer to deepen it. Both unaware of the camera that flashed as one of members of the media had caught them. They pulled away with ragged breaths when Yuri turned to lead her back to the rink, his hand on the small of her back. They arrived back to the rink and was greeted by the two Nikiforovs. Daniella tried reaching for her drink which Yuri still held, only for the 20-year-old to lift it up out of her reach.

"Yuri!" Daniella whined

"What did you even get?" Yuri mused as he teased her. He grabbed her hand threading their fingers together and using it to stop her from jumping to high, not that she would be able to reach it anyway. Daniella knew what he was doing and turned away with a pout. Yuri moved so her back was pressed to his chest handing over to Viktor his drink before wrapping his arms around her waist keeping one hand linked with hers and using the free hand to offer her, her own bottle. "I'm sorry, _**Lyubov',**_ don't pout" He purred as he bended over to rest his chin on her shoulder.

Daniella brightened taking the bottle. Yuri chuckled shifting them around to watch the other skaters' performances, chin now resting on her head.

Viktor watched the scene with his adopted elder son and turned to his beloved Yuri with a smile. "She's good for him, no? he seemed to have cooled down a lot with his temper." Yuri Nikiforov nodded whom was holding a sleeping 5-year-old boy. The four of them watched as each of the other skaters twirled and twisted on the ice. It wasn't long until it was Yuri's turn making Daniella loose her warm little bubble.

Viktor turned to his 5-year-old son and nudged the raven haired boy awake to reveal pure blue eyes "look, Dimitri its big brother's turn" Viktor cooed to the sleepy child. Dimitri rubbed his eyes cutely.

"Big brother?" the child murmured sleepily. Viktor hummed and pointed towards Yuri who was taking off his track suit jacket and wrapping it around Daniella's shoulders.

"Keep your eyes on me, _**Kotenok**_ " Yuri whispered into Daniella's ear as he helped her into his jacket. The crowd started cheering as the skater before him finished. Daniella thought the reaction was rather weak.

" _Bon chance, Yuri_ " Daniella cooed as he removed his blade guards. He pressed a kiss to her nose as he handed over his blade guards then turned to Viktor.

"You've got this, Yuri, just have fun" Viktor encouraged. Once the score for the previous skater was announced Yuri was called to the ice. Daniella smiled as he stepped onto the ice.

" _This is Yuri Plisetsky, he's won silver for the past five years each time, only ever second to one of either of his adopted fathers; Viktor Nikiforov or Yuri Nikiforov. This is the first time not going against either_ _of them and everyone hopes he wins gold this time with his adopted father Viktor Nikiforov as his new coach. He'll be skating to 'History Maker' By Dean Fujioka choreographed by Viktor Nikiforov."_

Everything went quiet until the beat started. he started slowly skating forward.

 **Can you hear**

 **My heart beat?**

 **I'm tired of feeling I'm**

 **never enough I**

 **Close my eyes and**

 **Tell myself**

 **That my dreams will come true**

Yuri elegantly danced along the ice as he executed each step precisely, a sweet smile on his face whenever he saw that Daniella was enraptured by his dance before it had even really begun. He did each salcow and toe loop perfectly. Daniella and the Nikiforovs smiled with pride as they watched.

 **There'll be no more darkness**

 **when you believe**

 **In yourself**

 **You're unstoppable.**

 **Where destiny lies**

 **Dancing on your blades**

 **You set my heart on fire!**

At destiny Yuri splayed his hands out towards Daniella then twirled in a circle till he was facing her again before bringing them into his chest over his heart and let his weight spin him away before correcting himself.

 **Don't stop us now**

 **The moment of truth**

 **We were**

 **born to make history**

 **we'll make it happen**

 **we'll turn it around**

 **yes, we were**

 **born to make**

 **History**

Daniella watched in awe as her boyfriend spun and leapt elegantly through the air, never faltering, each and every move perfection as he put his very heart into it.

 **Born to make**

 **History!**

Yuri finished his program, one foot back resting on the tip of the blade, reaching a hand behind him in offering, head bowed to the audience and a hand over his heart. The crowd roared in approval at the beautiful performance. In the background underlying the roar of the crowd, Daniella could hear faintly, 'On Love: Agape' playing in the background from his senior debut making all three – Daniella, Yuri and Viktor – snicker slightly as they saw the slight annoyance cross the younger Yuri's face once he heard it. He bowed to the crowd completely before turning and skating off the ice.

Once he had stepped off Daniella launched herself at him hugging Yuri tightly. He caught her swinging her around at her delighted cheer. "How was I?" Yuri asked.

" _Parfait!_ As if you need me to tell you that! Just listen to the crowd!" Daniella yelled happily.

"But did _you_ like it?" Yuri clarified.

"Of course I did! It was beautiful!" Daniella commented over the roar of the crowd. Yuri dragged her over towards where the media had set up a camera for the live footage to hear Yuri's score. Along the way he scooped up an onigiri plush toy and handed it to Daniella before leaving her next to the cameras and mobs of reporters with the other Yuri and Dimitri as he sat next to Viktor to hear his score. Viktor holding his Mikkachin tissue box.

" _With a wonderful performance from Yuri Plisetsky the judges are making their decisions on his score. Each quadruple toeloop and Salcow was executed with absolute perfection. With that Yuri Plisetsky finished with the score of 108.3 for his short program placing him in first place with a lead of 7.2 points_ "

Yuri's eyes met Daniella's dancing with happiness but his posture remained uncaring as he lazed back on the couch, face neutral. Once they were finished Yuri stalked over to his kitten who greeted him by placing her arms around his neck "Congratz"

"Haven't won yet" Yuri scoffed.

"I know, but still," Daniella smiled up at him and he couldn't help but capture her lips with his own in a sweet kiss.

 **My day is not complete**

 **If I don't tell you:**

 **I love you**

 **-anonymous**

Daniella could feel the annoyance radiating off of Yuri as they entered the hotel room the next day after the free skate competition. Viktor had given him a list of names of the people in which he would be competing against in the next competition after having come first. One name in particular had set him in a foul mood.

"The King" Jean Jacques Leroy.

Yuri hadn't seen him since his Senior debut due to Yuri or Viktor knocking him out of the contest since then. Yuri couldn't forget how the man had called him a girl at his senior debut the first time he saw him.

Daniella watched as her boyfriend stormed around the small room before collapsing on the shared bed. "Yuri, Darling, what's wrong?" Daniella cooed lovingly as she crawled on top of him threading her fingers through his hair with one hand, spreading her weight between one hand and her knees.

"Well, aren't we frisky today?" Yuri teased, his kitten reacted by sticking out her tongue and wrinkling her nose cutely at him. Yuri sighed and leaned his face into her gentle caress closing his eyes contentedly

"You were so happy when you won right? So why the sudden change?" Daniella pressed.

"Because my beautiful girlfriend and I haven't done it yet" Yuri pouted playfully.

"Yuri" Daniella said firmly as she glared down at him "Don't avoid the question" Yuri sighed again and sat up with Daniella now straddling his lap standing on her knees so she was looking down at him, now combing both hands through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head up slightly to look at her.

"it's just someone that pisses me off is at the next competition. And I haven't seen him since I was 15." Daniella gasped playfully

"Someone can actually piss you off?" she teased.

"This one pisses me off more than others _**Lyubov'**_ "

"what did he do?"

"He called me a girl… He even hit on me" Yuri whined. Daniella pulled her hands away from his hair and placed them over her mouth attempting to physically hold in her laugh. Yuri could see it in her eyes. "Don't laugh, I look nothing like a girl."

"Well you can't blame him, you're pretty cute, _Mon Cher"_ Daniella giggled "And you have really long hair" Daniella leaned backwards to look at him properly. He was well muscled now but not overly so, but it was obvious none-the-less his hair now reached to his collarbones, his eyes were still that sea green that she loved, but there was no feminine quality anywhere.

"You might want to think about what you said, _**Moya malen'kiy kotenok,**_ or do you want to be punished?" He growled into her ear.

"Yuri! Every guy looks like a girl at some stage, well, the hot ones anyways" Daniella shrugged.

"And what proof do you have of this?" Yuri asked releasing his hug to grip her hips under his jersey she's stolen again and slipping under her blood red loose fitting off the shoulder top to rest on her skin dragging his hands up slowly. Daniella placed her hands on either of his face.

"You're a prime example, are you not? From the pictures I've seen of you then and the you now, I'm pretty sure you have officially arrived in the 'smoking hot' stage now" She purred as she sank down so she sat on his lap, pressing her lips to his hotly. The two separated panting heavily. "Besides, I highly doubt he'll call you a girl this time around with you looking as hot as you do. I wouldn't be surprised if he started drooling" She giggled. She was about to lean in for another kiss when Viktor burst into the small room making her stop.

"Haven't you ever heard of _knocking?_ Seriously" Yuri growled. Viktor gave a knowing smirk.

"Yes, and by the looks of things I caught you at the right time. We have some interviews."

Yuri released her and flopped back onto the bed with a frustrated groan earning a giggle from his little kitten above him.

 **When it all falls**

 **When it all falls down**

 **I'll be your fire**

 **When the lights go out**

 **-Madonna (Ghost town)**

Yuri and Daniella were now back in Russia as they waited for the china cup to finish and were relaxing at a bar nearby their shared apartment. This year the next competition for those who'd came first was in Yuri and Daniella's hometown so they took some time off of training to relax a bit.

They sat at their table chatting away about random things. Mainly Yuri helped give Daniella feedback on her latest book. Daniella was a well-known English author to which she could work on her novels no matter where she was, just as long as she had it handed in on time.

Yuri loved reading her work so he helped with giving feedback however this didn't stop him from flirting with her whenever he got the chance. Daniella excused herself to go to the bathroom leaving Yuri alone for a bit. It was short lived when a certain Canadian entered and spotted him.

Yuri scowled when J.J Leroy sat in his girlfriend's seat "who leaves a pretty little lady alone at a bar?" J.J teased as if Yuri wasn't glaring daggers

"First; I'm not a girl, second; who said you can sit there and third; I'm not alone." Yuri hissed.

"you're not now, princess," J.J winked. Before Yuri could snap at him to leave a petite mass plopped herself on his lap shocking both men. J.J gulped as he eyed the beautiful woman on Yuri's lap. She was small but had natural curves where every man wanted them her waist length hair was free. She wore a short hoodie dress with a crop leather jacket, on her feet were her favourite lace up high heeled boots. She had rested her head on Yuri's shoulder, obviously wanting attention to which Yuri happily obliged but he had his eyes fixed in a firm glare at J.J whom was openly ogling her.

"Daniella, _**Kotenok,**_ some warning would be nice" Yuri advised softly.

"Well, well, who's this beauty?" Daniella turned to J.J with a cute curious look as if she just noticed him. He almost forgot himself but managed to flash his signature smile he knew all the girls melted at.

"Yuri," She whined, "Who is the looser? His smile is creepy," Well, all but Daniella. J.J blanched at the small whine emitted from the small woman and Yuri gave a smug smirk. Daniella pulled out her phone and took a picture catching both of them off guard only for Yuri to laugh at what she said next. "I need to show Jasmina this she loves creepy guys" Daniella hummed.

"You're a strange woman," J.J chuckled "I can work with that," he then purred.

"Oh so you can tell genders apart. Or maybe anyone with long hair is a girl to you," Yuri muttered as he watched the Canadian flirt with his girlfriend. Yuri's kitten's face contorted into one of pure boredom

" _Les petites merdes comme toi, ce n'est pas mon type"_

" _Mais je peux être"_ J.J replied back with smirk shocking Daniella that he could understand.

"Of course French-Canadian" Daniella stated dully. "Yuri I'm bored can we go, Jasmina is probably going to call to ask about the weirdo _that can't take a hint."_

"After you _**Dorogaya"**_ Yuri smirked in victory as he stood never letting go of the ravenette's waist as he guided her out of the bar.

 **You're so beautiful**

 **But that's not why I love you**

 **I'm not sure you know**

 **That the reason I love you is you**

 **Being you**

 **-Avril Lavigne (I love you)**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I had you**

 **That would be the only thing I'd ever need**

 **If I had you**

 **Money, Fame and fortune never could compete**

 **-Adam lambert (if I had you)**

Yuri lay in bed as he stroked Daniella's hair away from her face. She was fast asleep as it was only 6am but Yuri wide awake as he watched her sleep. His gaze loving as she snuggled closer to his bare chest. After a while he started to toy with the strap of her silk white night gown as she stirred.

"Morning" He murmured softly as she blinked up at him.

"Why are you always up so early?" she moaned as she glanced at the clock with bright green numbers that read 6:23am causing her to groan and roll away from her lover. Yuri propped himself up on an elbow as he turned to fully face her chuckling slightly.

"Habit _**Lyubov'"**_ Yuri wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer nuzzling her neck "Don't go back to sleep. Let's do something together" He cooed.

"How about we sleep together," She mumbled without thinking.

"Well, if you insist" Yuri moved her so she lay on her back and hovered over her with a lecherous smile.

"Get your head out of the gutter Yuri!" She cried

"You said it not me" He teased. Before his kitten could retort there was a knock on the outer door to their apartment. "It can't be Viktor. He'd just walk in" Yuri muttered with a curious yet shocked face as he looked at their bedroom door.

Yuri shrugged then placed a chaste kiss on her lips before leaving to answer the door clad in only his pure black pyjama bottoms. He opened the door and smiled happily

"Grand-pa" He greeted happily, his smile widened when the old man on the other side of the door held up a brown bag.

"Geez, boy, put on a top, what if it had been some random woman?" the old man chided. Hearing her boyfriend greet his grandfather she scrambled out of bed and covered her white silk night gown with her matching fluffy white robe before scrambling out the door.

"Nikolai!" Daniella cheered as Nikolai entered handing Yuri the brown bag. The girl ran to the older Plisetsky and hugged him tightly

"Now none of that, child, call me grand-pa" The man chuckled. He pulled away from the girl to look at her "At least one of you has some common sense. I've brought pirozhki for you two" he said nodding to the bag. Yuri opened the bag and peeked inside. Daniella moved to steal one but Yuri pulled it up above his head.

"I get first dibs since I woke up earlier" He teased.

"No fair!" she whined. Daniella hugged him looking up at him cutely "Please?" she pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Now _That's_ unfair" Yuri groused. He reached into the bag and pulled one out and shoved it in his mouth while he handed her the bag. Nikolai laughed at the exchange.

"You two suit each other perfectly," He chuckled heartily "Now hurry up, I want some great grand kids,"

"Grand-pa!" Daniella cried. Yuri was too busy munching away to say anything, but he nodded at the older man. Daniella saw this and poked him in the side.

"What?" Yuri asked as he finished his mouthful.

"Not even married yet" She chided.

"hasn't stopped _**Moya dovol'no malen'kiy kotenok,**_ before" he purred leaning so his face was right in front of hers.

Daniella blushed and backed away. "Y-Yuri!"

"Looks like my Yuri needs to grow a pair" Yuri turned to his grandfather with a 'Huh?' "I expect a wedding invitation within the next week" he said as he turned to leave shocking Yuri. "I'll leave you two be, Yuri I'll be watching your next competition tomorrow."

"See you then" with that Nikolai left. The two looked at each other once he left then down at the paper bag before Daniella bolted.

"Oi! Bring those back!" Yuri called chasing after her. He finally managed to catch her giggling form as she attempted to dodge the agile skater.

"You can't have any more until you win," She giggled trying to keep the treats away from him.

"Sorry, _**Lyubov',**_ But you can't make the rules now that you've been caught, now hand them over," Yuri purred pulling her face towards his and kissing her passionately. Distracted by the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to grab the bag, however he took his time finishing the kiss, placing the bag on the table he scooped her up. "Let's continue where we left off shall we, after all grand-pa wants great grandchildren does he not?" He purred

Daniella could do nothing but nod in reply as she was dazed and panting from the kiss as his lips hovered tauntingly close. With a smirk Yuri carried her back to the bed and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed before crawling on top of her

 **Just having you here**

 **Lying next to me**

 **It's the little things**

 **That cause a storm**

 **Inside of me**

 **-Shawn Desman (Shiver)**

Yuri and Viktor waited for their son and his girlfriend when two blurs rushed pasted them. One was black and the other was blonde and both clad in black as giggles echoed around the room.

Daniella giggled as she ran from her boyfriend, him not far behind and catching up to her fast. "Daniella delete it now!" he called.

"Never! It's too cute!" She cried. She let out a little scream once he finally caught her lifting her up into the air slightly "I promise I won't show anyone! Please let me keep it!?" She giggled wiggling.

"what are you two yelling about so early in the afternoon?" Viktor scolded as he approached. Now that he was distracted by Viktor Daniella thought she was able to escape and wiggled furiously as Yuri turned to Viktor, to no avail, he just absently held her as she squirmed in his grip as if it was nothing.

"None of your business"

"Yuri please don't make me delete it" Daniella pouted giving up her struggle. She looked up at him with a kicked puppy expression and Yuri sighed releasing his grip only to raise an eyebrow at Viktor as he made a sound in imitating to the sound of the crack of a whip.

The older Yuri called out to his husband "Viktor, leave them be" Viktor shrugged but turned away to head to the rink older Yuri in tow. Before he disappeared Yuri spoke

"Oi, Viktor," When Viktor turned towards him and as he did Yuri did the sound right back at him with a grin making Viktor roll his eyes.

"So, Yuri can I keep the cat ear picture? You really do suit cat ears!" Daniella chirped hold out to him a picture of him in his practice gear looking rather confused at that black cat ears now on his head that Daniella sprung on him.

"Fine. But _no one else sees it but you_ understand?" Yuri growled

"Yay! I'm making it my home screen!" She cheered. Yuri couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth as he rubbed his fingerless gloved hand down his face as his kitten giggled.

 **Would you let me,**

 **lead you even when you're blind?**

 **In the darkness**

 **In the middle of the night**

 **In the silence when there's no one by your side**

 **Would you call in the name of love?**

 **-Martin Garrix, Bebe Rexha (In the name of love)**

Later that night Yuri lay wide awake as he thought about the day while he stroked Daniella's hair who was fast asleep, cuddled up to him. Today had been amusing, Viktor had tried to see the picture Daniella had taken 'cause she kept smiling at it and every time he tried to look at it she'd run away or hide behind Yuri. Yuri looked down at Daniella's sleeping face and couldn't help but find it cute as she nuzzled into his bare chest. He chuckled lightly as she snuggled in closer pressing their bare bodies closer letting out an annoyed huff.

Yuri decided that now was the perfect time to get back at her for the cat ear photo. Reaching for his phone, which was left on his bed side table, he took a selfie of the two of them together still threading the silky locks through his fingers he pressed his lips to the top of her head hiding his mouth that had a big smile as he looked up at the camera as he took the photo.

"Better not show that to anyone" came a sleepy voice as Daniella stirred.

"Promise" Yuri purred and Daniella was immediately asleep again.

 **I'll be your mirror**

 **Darling let your hair down**

 **Show me what you're working with**

 **And let me see you…**

 **-Adam Lambert (Strut)**

 _Everything was black all Daniella could see was Yuri walking away from her. "Y-Yuri?"_

" _Such a disappointment" A female voice called from the empty space "Couldn't even hold onto the man you love, how pitiful." It cooed and a familiar woman came into view, Yuri walk right up to her_

" _Y-Yuri?" Daniella called again. He ignored her as the woman gently brushed his cheek pulling him down slightly for a kiss. "Why Yuri? You said you loved me?" Daniella whimpered._

" _Love you?" Yuri scoffed, before turning back to the woman "You were to look good, now I've found someone worth my attention"_

" _Mother why must you always do this?"_

" _To teach you your place"_

Daniella woke with a start sitting up abruptly disturbing the blond beside her. Half asleep he tugged her back down into his arms "Hey, it's was just a dream" Yuri mumbled into her into her hair. Daniella just snuggled farther into his loving hold burying into the crook of his neck. "I'll protect you no matter what" He mumbled.

She gripped her hands into fists at his chest and shook more, this didn't go unnoticed by the blonde. "I know"

"Hey was it really that bad?" He murmured softly.

"It was nothing"

"Nothing huh?" Yuri murmured to himself not buying it. Next morning Daniella was pacing restlessly as they were preparing to leave for the rink. Yuri Noticed this as he stuffed everything into his bag. "Dani, _**Lyubov',**_ come here"

"Hmm?" Daniella broke out of her train of thought and did as Yuri asked. As soon as she did, Yuri wrapped her in his arms.

"Tell me what's wrong" Yuri murmured "This dream you had last night clearly is getting to you. Let me help"

Daniella immediately started shaking in his arms. "What am I to you?"

"Dani…"

"Please" She sobbed.

"You're everything to me. You know that" Yuri mumbled assuringly.

"I'm not something to make you look good, am I?"

"Of course not where would you even get that idea from?" Daniella turned her tearfilled gaze up to Yuri.

"In my dream you told me…you didn't love me…that I… I was just to make you look good" Daniella cried shocking Yuri. He looked down at her with a soft gaze

"Do not worry, _**Kotenok,**_ I love you more than anything." Yuri kissed her softly before trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone "You are my beautiful kitten that I can't get enough of; Your voice, your smile, your body…your love. All of it is a drug to me" Yuri pulled back "And I don't ever intend to quit it"

Daniella buried her face in his chest sobbing softly in relief. Just then Viktor burst in with a smile that immediately fell at the sight of Yuri holding a crying Daniella. Viktor turned to the elder Yuri behind him who wasn't happy with his husband's tendency to burst in on their son. "Yuri can you take Yurio to the rink I'll meet you there soon" The younger Yuri looked up in a panic

"Viktor-" Yuri paused when he saw a stern look across Viktor's face. Yuri murmured something into her ear before he left. Until she was out of sight he was casting worried glances


End file.
